No Regrets
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Superhero/Villain AU. A vigilante is meant to protect their city from crime, silent and watchful. But not this one. This one has a secret. But she has no regrets in her actions, not anymore.


**A/N: Just something quick I wrote while daydreaming, admittedly not my best, but not bad. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never will. **

The rain lashed down on the unmoving figure that loomed over the roof windows, their eyes slowly scanning the room below, taking in everything from the occupants to the very placement of the tiniest object.

People lay on the blue carpeted floor, bound and gagged, some in tears, other remaining strong in the light of their situation. The walls, a light cream, gave everything a sharper definition, not much of a distraction.

The hero was crouched on the roof of the bank, the biggest, admittedly only, bank in the city. Inside was their nemesis.

Santana Lopez, known to the world as simply Snix, was careful when it came to this particular villain, knowing her capabilities well, too well in some ways. She knew the way the other woman would act towards her, her techniques; even her fighting was almost routine to her by now.

She knew how to deal with this one. Though she was virtually new to Lima, Brittany, last name unknown, otherwise known as Night Star, once partner to hero Gold Star, whose name was unknown to Santana, was already on a roll, having attempted to rob nearly every building in west Lima.

With a soundless scoff, Snix was alerted to the appearance of her enemy by a sudden wind chime laugh that echoed through the building. Using the conveniently already broken, most likely by Brittany herself, Santana could easily listen in.

Night Star, dressed in her dark, glittering, skin tight outfit, strutted around the bank at a comfortable pace, stopping occasionally to glance at object and wonder about them, if they were worth her time to steal or not, leaving most.

Santana had no doubt in her mind that Brittany knew she was there, she somehow always did. But the blonde left her to imagine she was invisible, waiting for the right moment to drop down and 'surprise' her foe.

The bank workers and customers sat silently, waiting for Brittany to leave. The villain had already gained a reputation for her sudden burst of anger, and was to be feared by her captives.

Santana smiled down at the toned body as she wandered around, almost as if waiting for something. She knew Brittany was doing just that, but let her play around a little, waiting for the police to arrive and give Santana the upper hand.

Brittany's bike was leaned up against the wall, its hidden pockets stuffed full of money. From the way it was directed, it seemed as if the villain planned to drive straight through the window of the six storey building to escape. Predicable.

As soon as the Brittany turned from her, Santana fell silently down from the roof, landing behind her, a smirk crawling onto her lips as she watched her nemesis stop. Brittany could feel the hero behind her, and grinned while her back was still turned.

"Hey Snix," Brittany whispered, her 'villain' voice husky, so different from her normal more bubbly persona. Santana grinned.

"Back so soon?" the hero said softly as the villain turned to face her, cobalt eyes, hidden behind a sparkling mask, boring into her own as soon as they met with chocolate orbs, affectively emptying Santana's mind of all thoughts.

Brittany grin knocked the breath from Santana's lungs, effectively leaving her frozen. With a wink and a 180 degree spin, Brittany went back to scavenging through the moneybags and wallets of her hostages, ignoring Santana, much to the confusion of the civilians.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the seductress, fighting to keep her eyes trained on the blonde locks that spilled from Brittany head, instead of wandering down the curvy body she knew so very well.

Brittany and she, contraire to the belief of the entire population of Lima, were not at all what they seemed.

Something had always burned between the duo, since they had met at the age of thirteen, long before Santana had been injected with an experimental flu injection, or Brittany had subjected herself, to an incredible two hundred bites from various creatures after becoming trapped in a cave over two long nights.

Both girls had met on their first day at a new school, both scared and alone, meeting each other and becoming close almost at once. They did everything together.

Now, they weren't the same people. Brittany had been tempted to the darker side that super powers offered, leaving her partner, whom even she couldn't name, to fend for herself. While Santana continued to test her new abilities.

Santana had unmasked Brittany only a number of months later, when the blonde had found herself trapped under piles of rubble when the house she had snuck into after turning herself invisible, began collapsing, after Santana had burned a hole through one of the walls by accident, still new to the hero business.

The hero had been so surprised to find Brittany's flawless face under her eye mask that she had given the girl a chance to escape back into the night, her costume allowing her to blend in immediately with the dark and aiding her escape.

But Santana had seen her face, and Brittany knew she needed to find from the law, therefore, in her mind, Santana was all that stood in her way of a complete escape.

Brittany did what she was known to do best, seduction. Santana had no chance; she was soon under the blonde woman's spell, her defences down in seconds.

This brought them back to that very minute.

Brittany smiled as she thought back. It was so easy to start this game with Santana. She knew the brunette would never really let her get caught; she longed for her to badly to do that, so she was safe from the law, free to do whatever she pleased.

Santana, on the other hand, was confused; she had come to haul Brittany off to jail so to speak, but was getting nowhere, Brittany didn't care if she was there or not. With a sigh, she lit her hands with her multi-coloured fire and fell into a fighting stance.

Brittany, sensing danger before it struck, spun on the spot, her entire body fading into the background quickly. Santana growled and leapt towards where she expected Brittany to be, throwing bolts of fire towards random places on near her.

Brittany ocean eyes widened from her invisible spot three metres away from Santana's fire, shock crossing her features as she attempted to avoid being burned by the rainbow of flames the brunette sported. This wasn't what she had expected.

Kicking out one of her long legs, Brittany tripped the ever advancing Latina, darting away as the quick hero guessed her location and through a small vial of ink towards her, giving away Brittany's location as the dark liquid splashed against her lean body.

The blonde gritted her teeth and became visible once more, running from the room and into the adjoining one, out of the eyesight of the prisoners, hearing Santana's footsteps behind her pick up.

With a smirk of success, Santana leapt for Brittany, landing on her back as the taller girl spun, effectively managing to turn them both, she pinning Santana to the floor, instead of as planned by the hero.

Santana gasped under the other girl's weight and pulled one had from under the smirking blonde, grabbing Brittany's nape, her hand slipping under the soft fabric of her outfit, and pushing her off, rolling them over so that she was again on top.

Santana's hand was at Brittany's throat in seconds, glowing lightly as an indication of impending fire. Brittany's eyes burned as they flickered between the hero's, annoyance at being bested causing her jaw to clench.

As Santana grinned, police sires beginning to sound in the distance, she felt Brittany's body relax. Surprise filling her features, she had no time to react as Brittany's long legs bent up and out, kicking Santana off of the blonde and onto her back, winding her.

Brittany was on her feet in an instant, a smirk sliding slowly onto her face as she loomed over the hero, her bright blue eyes full of amusement.

Before the brunette could react, Brittany picked her up from the floor by the front of her costume, pressing her against the wall and keeper her there with her own body, her lips beside Santana's ear. The hero was breathing rapidly, still trying to gain back her breath. Brittany chuckled.

"What Lopez? Still can't beat me?" She whispered, her tongue creeping out to moisten her lips, her hands reaching for Santana's hips to steady her. Santana scoffed, but said nothing, her head pounding as much as her heart.

Brittany glanced behind her from the corner of her eye, seeing the familiar lights of police cars nearing. Smiling sweetly, her lips brushing the shell of Santana's ear, the villain whispered slowly, "So, San… see you tonight?"

Without waiting for her answer, Brittany was gone, into the other room and onto her bike in seconds, revving the engine loudly as her captives screamed at the very sight of the disappearing girl.

Brittany turned her head once more to watch Santana, now fully awake and aware of the goings on around her, already running towards her as fast as she could, a growl erupting from her throat.

Brittany smirked, knowing she had won tonight. Santana was easy really.

"Later sweetie!" she called as she released the brakes, and the bike flew forwards at neck breaking speeds, smashing through the glass walls and free falling down to the road, tires screeching as they hit the tarmac and taking her away from the scene as the guards travelled the other way, unable to turn fast enough to follow the quickly disappearing villain as both herself, and the bike, vanished into thin air.

Santana cursed to the wind as she watched Brittany fade into darkness, a strange feeling deep in her stomach being tugged after the blonde, as if she was tethered to her. She was going to find the blonde tonight, or ore likely, Brittany was going to find her. She wouldn't have a choice in the matter. But once Brittany was in reach, all thoughts of harm would disappear, and she knew it.

Fury crossed her features as she thought of the villain, but quickly faded. She would have some explaining to do when the police arrived. Better not be here when the time comes. Firing up her legs and hands, Santana leapt from the window in pursuit of the blonde villain, falling two storeys before the fire's energy lifted her and brought her upwards and forwards, leaving the building and Brittany's hostages behind.

She could explain in the morning, the police would surely find a way to contact her, but for now, she had a tall, lean seductress in a skin tight outfit to hunt down and teach a lesson too.

**A/N: Let me know what you think in a review. Not spellchecked by the way, so all mistakes are my own.**

**-S**


End file.
